House of Statues and House of Voices
by TheNeonSkunk
Summary: READ CHAPTER 3 I NEED OCCS! Nina comes back to HOA and a new sibuna mystery is uncovered! She also gets voices in her head and some weird dreams... Read to Find Out How It Unravels! R&R PLease! :D :D
1. House of Beginnings

_**Hey all! My first Fanfiction, so brace yourselves. Constructive criticism ( and reviews ) are appreciated! Enjoy! ;) Joy won't be in it, Pretty sure about that. Sibuna! Enjoy! :D**_

_The Night Before: Nina's Dream_

"_Chosen One…" … "the mystery is…" … "not done yet…" … "You must f …"… "find it before…" … … … "it's too…" … "late…" … … … "You…" … … … "you must not…" … … … "let it fall…" … … … "into the…" … "hands of…" … … "evil…" Nina woke up screaming at three in the morning._

General POV

A few days after break, the members of Anubis house are gathered around the breakfast table.

"Mick," Mara complained, "Could you possibly fit anymore bacon into your mouth?"

Mick grunted, crumbs flying everywhere.

"He's hopeless Mara!" said our blonde friend Amber.

Mick swallowed, and started to complain about how 'jocks' need their 'calories'.

Nina was lost in thought, trying to remember what the voice had said last night. She knew it was important… maybe she would hear the voice again? There was no way of knowing with voices in her head. Something about her being the Chosen One? Or the Cup? Or could it have been Sarah? No, she normally remembered what Sarah said. She just wished she could remember! She had a nagging feeling that it had been somewhat important.

"Nina? Hello?" Fabian half yelled half asked.

Nina snapped back to reality with him staring at her intently.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Nina asked.

"Are you ok?" You look rather pale."

"Actually, I have a migraine, it's just because-"

She was interrupted by Lewis and Clark, as obnoxious and loud as ever. Even though they were on the other side of the table they managed to listen to everybody's conversation. They were professional pranksters, after all.

"If it isn't the two lovebirds." Jerome said, giving his signature smirk.

Alfie made a kissy face at them, and they both started to laugh.

"Jealous much?" Patricia said in her sarcastic tone.

"I wouldn't be talking." Jerome said, turning his attention away from Nina and Fabian.

"What were you saying?" Fabian asked, looking at Nina curiously.

"I was saying I had a-"

"Come on now, off to school. I have important business to attend to, and I can't afford any distractions." Victor said, silencing the entire room. "Well? Get a move on!"

Mick and Mara ran off to the door, still as oblivious to the Sibuna mystery as they were last year. Amber slung her pink bag over her shoulder and ran off after them. Jerome and Alfie casually walked out, but everyone knew they had to be up to no good. Patricia ran off after them, probably trying to make sure their new plan didn't involve her. Nina cleared some of the plates while Fabian cleared the others, and as they walked out the door Victor gave them a chilling stare. It stopped Nina in her tracks. Because the more Victor's eyes froze her there, the more she remembered what the voice had said.

"Nina, lets go!" Fabian said quizzically, for Nina had just frozen in place.

"For once, I agree with the boy, Ms. Martin! Get a move on!" Victor exclaimed, breaking eye contact with Nina and walking back up the stairs. Nina still stood there, in some kind of daze, staring at the spot Victor had been without noticing he had left. He practically dragged her out the door.

Nina POV

As soon as we got outside, I grabbed a pen and paper out of my bag and started writing, as if in a trance. I somewhat forgot Fabian was there. I began to write:

Chosen One the mystery is not done yet… you must not let it fall into the hands of evil.

Fabian's eyes widened as I wrote, and as soon as I wrote it all down I snapped out of it. I re-read what I had written and started running, with Fabian closely following.

"So," I said, trying to start a conversation, "Good breakfast this morning?"

"Nina! Don't avoid the subject." He said.

"It was nothing really just me missing the mystery." I said quickly.

"No, Nina. You're the Chosen One and somebody is trying to give you a message."

"No! I just can't handle being the Chosen One again. Don't say it! It freaks me out!" I said loudly, running all the way to school and not looking back.

I walked to my locker and opened it, still trying to ignore the entire Chosen One thing. I grabbed books out of my locker, throwing them into my bag. School hadn't even started and I was already in a bad mood.

Fabian's POV

I walked to my locker, replaying the morning through my mind.

"So," Amber said, jumping out from behind my locker door.

"Not now, Amber. I'm not in the mood to talk about dresses and makeup, or whatever you girls talk about."

She grabbed me by my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Somebody's having girl trouble! Don't worry though, cuz I'm really good at solving these types of problems!"

"Amber, what makes you think I'm having trouble with Nina?"

"Partially cuz I didn't mention anything about Nina. And because you look like your in a bad mood. Just call it a matchmaker's intuition!"

"Ok, so maybe you're half-right. But this has nothing to do with match-making."

"Then what?" Amber asked, cocking her head.

"Nina just heard some kind of voice in her head talking about something the Chosen One needs to do. But she won't accept that she still has to deal with being the Chosen One!"

"Oooh, Sibuna!" Amber exclaimed.

"Not yet, Amber. Nina isn't thrilled with the idea if their being a new mystery."

"A mystery is a mystery! And that totes means we're going to have a Sibuna meeting today. My room."

_**Was it awful? Did anyone die? Let me know by reviewing! PLEASE :D :D**_


	2. House of Repetition

_**Hey fanfictioners! Sorry for not updating sooner, but here we are! This is dedicated to RandomGirl200, for being my first reviewer and telling me how to upload this chapter! You're the best! :)**_

Amber's POV

"A mystery is a mystery! And that totes means we're going to have a Sibuna meeting today. My room." I said.

"Ok, but I'm not telling Nina! How's everybody going to know?"

"I got an idea…" I trailed off, smirking deviously, flipping my hair over my shoulder, and walking away.

Patricia's POV

I ran out of Biology to grab stuff from my locker, when a note fell out. It read:

**S**o, **I **was thinking a**b**o**u**t how you **n**ever h**a**ve **m**anag**e**d to s**e**e **t**he amaz**ing** new dress I got, it was only$**5**0! **P**lease co**m**e ad**m**ire it. Thank **y**ou for understanding this crisis! (You'll have to come into my **room**)

~Amber! :D 8)

I grinned to myself, Amber and her fashion. Then I noticed some letters were darker than the rest. I reread it, only the dark letters. Now: _SIbuna meeting 5pm my room!_ Oh great, what new mystery could they have discovered already?

Alfie's POV

After Jerome convincing me the aliens were coming, I ran to my locker to get my emergency alien containment kit. Instead, a folded piece of pink paper fell out. Naturally, I unfolded it and read:

**S**o, **I **heard about the **b**ad, **una**voidable alien invasion co**m**ing up! **Ee**k! **T**hank goodness** I** have you for a boyfrie**n**d, because **g**iant, **5**0 feet tall alienswould **p**ick **m**e up and carry **m**e awa**y**! Meet me later in the Biology **room**, and we can discuss how to keep me and my wardrobe safe!

~Amber3

I sighed, thinking about how nice it was for Amber to call me her boyfrie**n**d. Wait, why was the n so dark! And the m, and that I! I quickly wrote down all the darker letters, to reveal a secret code: _SIbuna mEetIng 5pm my room!_ AWESOME!

~A Few Hours Later~

Fabian's POV

"It's 4:58 Amber, are you sure Alfie and Patricia got your message?"

"Yeah! What's so hard about decoding a secret message?"

"…You sent them secret messages they needed to decode!"

"Yup."

I sighed, "And Nina's onboard with this?"

"Mmhmm." Amber said, reading a celebrity gossip magazine.

Tapping my hands on my knee, I listened for the grandfather clock's bell, and in a few seconds it resounded throughout the house. Amber and I both looked at each other, then the door. Somebody knocked, and Amber and I both said to come in at the same time. In Alfie came, dressed in a camouflage outfit and black football stripes under his eyes.

"So? What's up? Ghosts? Aliens? ZOMBIES!"

"No Alfie, just sit down," I said. "We're still waiting for Patricia.

Her entrance was the exact opposite of Alfie's. She pushed the door open, surveyed the room, closed the door behind her, and jumped onto Nina's bed.

"Hey guys. It was a nice break while it lasted, but since it's obviously over, what's this about?"

"We're just waiting for Nina." Fabian said.

"I was supposed to invite Nina?" Amber asked.

"YOU DIDN'T INVITE HER?" We all shouted, surprised that Amber would 'forget' to invite the Chosen One.

"Jk," Amber said as Nina entered the room.

"What's up Ambs… Oh hey Alfie. And Patricia? And Fabian? What is going on here?" Nina asked, throwing Amber the evil eye.

"A Sibuna meeting! Fab-" Amber started, but was interrupted by Nina spinning around and glaring. At me.

"You told her about that! I was just imagining things! No reason for Sibuna! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Nina ran out of the room, tears in her eyes.

"You didn't tell her it was a Sibuna meeting!" Fabian exclaimed to Amber.

"Heh…" Amber said guiltily.

"Great! I'm going to go talk to her."

"Nonononononononono," Amber said, "She's mad at you, I'm her BBF I'll go!"

There was no stopping her, for she ran out of the room.

Nina's POV

I had tears running down my face as I sat in the attic. How could there have been another mystery! Why was I the Chosen One! I sat there for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. Then, I fell asleep. Or so I thought…

_Nina's Dream:_

_I jumped up from where I had been sitting in the attic. There was a lady and a man there, both smiling. They then spoke:_

"_Chosen One the mystery is not done yet. You must find it before it's too late. You must not let it fall into the hands of evil. Chosen One the mystery is not done yet. You must find it before it's too late. You must not let it fall into the hands of evil. Chosen One the mystery is not done yet. You must find it before it's too late. You must not let it fall into the hands of evil." _

_As they spoke, basically chanted, they grew louder and louder, and I screamed to wake up, because there was no way this was real, but I couldn't. Louder and Louder and I couldn't hear anything else. Then, I started to scream what they were saying. As soon as I said it, I woke up screaming. In my room. With Amber and Fabian and Patricia AND Alfie staring at me. And Fabian had a notebook in his hands._

Patricia's POV

Amber had found Nina sleeping in the attic, and had tried to wake her up. She wouldn't budge. So then she came back down here to get the rest of us, and we all climbed back up there and carried Nina down, placing her on her bed. Then she started muttering things, so Fabian grabbed a notebook that had been in the corner and wrote everything down. Then she started screaming. We shook her to wakeup but she wouldn't and then she screamed, "Chosen One the mystery is not done yet. You must find it before it's too late. You must not let it fall into the hands of evil."

Then she sat straight up and stared at all of us, sweat coating her face. Fabian showed her the notebook, and she just stared at it. Her mouth wide open. Then she looked at all of us, and she looked creeped out.


	3. House of Submitting Characters!

Hey! I'm looking for 2 OCCs, **possibly more if I like more**! :) One girl and one guy, they were in Nina's dream last chapter! ( Yes I know it says man and woman but its supposed to be a girl and a boy ) May the best OCC win! _**Read story before submitting character PLEASE…**_

Criteria:

Name:

Nickname (if any):

Gender:

Age and Birthday:

Hair:

Eyes:

Birthmarks, freckles, scars:

Skin Color:

Height (doesn't HAVE to be exact):

Personality:

Past:

Where They're From:

Favorite Band/Singer(s):

Favorite Song(s):

Favorite Colors:

Style:

Favorite Food(s):

Favorite Dessert(s):

Favorite Book/Series:

Best Friend(s):

Friend(s):

Enemy (Enemies):

Roomates (subject to change):

Secrets (If they are in my story I will be giving them a secret):

Anything Else:

Thanks! Sibuna!


	4. House of A Bright Food Fight

**Hey! So I've decided my girl OCC is going to be….*drum roll*…Makayla Murphy! Thanks to everybody that submitted, I do still need a guy… Here's that chapter…**

Nina's POV

A million and one thoughts were whirling through my head, which had started to pound. I looked from the paper to Fabian, from the paper to Amber, from the paper to Patricia, from the paper to Alfie, then repeat! I was just so confused…

"But… the Cup…. Sarah… voices!" I choked out, still collecting my thoughts.

"No worries, BAF! We all got your back, this is Sibuna!" Amber said giving me her smile.

"Thanks…" I said.

"So," Fabian said reading from the notebook, "Chosen One the mystery is not done yet. You must find it before it's too late. You must not let it fall into the hands of evil. What does it want us to find?"

"I don't know." I admitted.

"No clue," Patricia said sighing.

"Same." Alfie said.

"Ok, well obviously nobody knows so I'm not going to say 'Same here' or anything like that." Amber said flopping onto her bed.

"Thanks Amber…" Patricia muttered.

Dinner!" Trudy yelled, and we all jumped up and ran down, agreeing to meet with Sibuna whenever we found something else interesting out…

We all sat down in our normal spots, and Trudy revealed a plate of chicken with mashed potatoes, gravy, rolls, and green beans! It smelled SO good! We all dug in, and there was enough for everybody. Even Mick!

"So has anybody done that French homework yet? It seems super hard!" Patricia said, glancing around to see if anybody would join her and her small talk.

"It was actually quite easy, considering we had the-" Mara said, but was quickly cut by Jerome.

"Well, you're the straight A+ student here! Of course it was easy for you."

"Yeah, because I put effort in my work!" Mara said defensively.

"Are you implying we don't put effort into our work?" Alfie said with a frown on his face.

"No…kind of…yeah?" Mara said awkwardly.

"I only wrote an assignment in lipstick one time! And that was a big mistake… I never could use that lipstick again!" Amber said huffily.

"Calm down all of-" but Fabian never got to finish. Because he had a spoonful of mashed potatoes on his forehead.

"That was really meant for Mara…" Patricia said, but before anybody could blink there was a full-fledged food fight in motion. Jerome appeared to be wearing a crown made of green beans, Mara's hair had a thick layer of mashed potatoes in it, Alfie had chicken all over his shirt, Patricia had gravy down her back, Amber had a red mark on her forehead from a roll, I had a mashed potato mask, Mick was furiously rubbing at his eyes, trying to get gravy out of them,, and Fabian had chicken skin plastered to his arm. Food was flying everywhere, and the room looked like a volcano of food had erupted. The table was a mess, and when things looked about as bad as they could get, it got worse. For one person in particular. And that person was me. My locket started to glow, and not just a little, but a beam of light that was definitely widening. Everybody stopped throwing food and looked at me.

"I-I can explain!" I said quickly, but really, was there a way to describe a beam of light coming from a locket! But I never got the chance to explain, because the more the light expanded the dizzier and weaker I felt. I sat down, clutching my head which had begun to pound again.

"Nina!" Fabian asked, but that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Did you like it? Tell me by reviewing! Sibuna!**


End file.
